


Love Blossoms: Conversations from the Womb.

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: Dad-to-be bonds with his baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Month 1**

 

It’s past four when he slips into bed, that day’s news keeping him awake, he’s unable to close his eyes. Tessa sleeps soundless on her side of the bed, unware of his restless motions.

* * *

 They celebrated with hugs and kisses until pass midnight, Tessa’s excitement so palpable that he thought the sound between a laugh and a cry coming out of his wife’s mouth would resound in his mind forever, it was late when the exhaustion took over and Tessa fell sleep with ease. But sleep never came for him, so he gave up and got up, moving to the living room.

He tried watching tv, tried to occupy his mind. Tonight, however, his thoughts are racing, he’s unable to stop thinking about today, over and over again.

“ _I’m pregnant._ ”

They were going to be parents. Have a mini VirtueMoir running around. Half him, half Tessa. They were going to have a baby. A _freaking_ baby.

He decided to browse the internet, maybe it would be a good idea, good distraction. A _baby_. Yeah, his brain refused to focus.

Well, it was focused, he just couldn’t focus on anything else.

He finally gives up and decides to go to bed, there was no reason he couldn’t just stay in bed with his wife.  More time with her. More time with Tessa and their baby.

* * *

 He lays down, circling an arm around Tessa’s torso. She looks younger in her sleep, peaceful, and his heart threatens to explode, a sense of gratitude at the sight of her, the love of his life.

After a while, Scott huffs, frustrated, he doesn’t feel tired at all. He turns, stares at the ceiling and then he begins to whisper into the quiet room.

“Hey there little one, I know… I’m practically speaking to myself right now, but talking helps, so…” he says.

He looks at Tessa, making sure that she’s still sleep.

“It’s only been a couple of hours since I discovered your existence, it’s weird but I already have this urge to tell you things, to share. And Tessa and I, that’s your mom, we had talked about it, considered the possibility that one day you would be here, but I didn’t expect it to happen so soon…” he murmurs, “You’re definitely one of the biggest surprises of my life.”

He’s silent again. His mind wanders to earlier in the day, “I was out all day couching and when I got home I was really glad to see Tessa, well, I’m always happy to see her,” he considers, “She’d been a little off for a while, silent too, and grumpy, she’s been so grumpy. But she’s like that sometimes. I mean the silent part, not the grumpy part,” he looks again at Tessa, she’s still sleeping. “She had been working extra hard, so it was extra stressful, right? Tessa’s so good at what she does, the best.”

He falls silent, thinking back to the past few weeks, it’s so obvious now. Tessa was so pleased about her meetings, it had temporarily lifted her mood, but for no apparent reason it quickly dropped after. She seemed fine, and then snapped at the people around her for no reason at all.

“When I got home, she told me that she had threw up as soon as her latte touched her tongue. That’s so unlike her, she loves coffee. I was worried, she can be so stubborn, and maybe she was sick and wouldn’t want to go to the doctor, but then she told me she already had.”

His mind goes back to that moment, both of them settled on the couch.

* * *

  _“You threw up?”_

_“Scott-“_

_“Are you sick? We should go to the doctor.”_

_She chuckled. “I already did, baby.”_

_Wait, what? He’s sure hallucinating. “You already did?” Oh god, “Is it serious? Tessa, tell me, what’s wrong?”_

_She looked at me. “I just felt weird, you know? With the mood swings and then throwing up…”_

_He tensed even more, “So what is it?”_

_“I like to think that deep down I already knew, despite the fact that it seemed too absurd at the time.”_

_“Tessa, you’re killing me here.”_

_He noticed that she seemed teary eyed, so he took her hands into his, rubbing his thumb soothingly. She smiled at him._

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Time slowed while he stayed motionless for a moment. And when his brain finally caught up, tears were already rolling down his cheeks._

_It’s three words. Simple. And yet... It changed everything._

* * *

  _“_ I probably cried more than she did”, he whispers, “I didn’t think I could love her more, but I do. I’m so happy.”

Tears well up again, “You’re still our secret, and it’ll be like that for a while longer. But don’t worry, it won’t take too long. We stink at lying, we tried that once with our relationship and we sucked at it. Everybody knew from day one.”

He has to suppress a laugh. When he thinks back at those years, he can’t understand how they thought they would be able to convince people they were just “business partners”.

“I always managed to get in trouble with your mom because I would slip up in interviews. I would say something about how restless she is when she sleeps or how my life wasn’t about skating, but finding her, and then I said I had to get home to her, can you believe that? I blew it. Everybody found out. So it’s safe to assume you won’t be our secret for very long.”

He smiles as he says, “I’m so happy, so happy to see Tessa excited about you. I think my face will soon start hurting, cause I can’t stop smiling.”

“But it would be nice if I could sleep, you’ll probably keep us up a lot when you’re here, so I should start resting until the day comes,” he jokes.

Yawning, the events of the day start catching up to him. Finally. His monologue actually helped. This probably won’t be the last time he talks to his unborn child, he thinks.

He drifts into sleep, his peaceful expression matching Tessa’s.


	2. Month 2

**Month 2**

 

“Hey again, baby bear”, he starts.

It has become a habit. He has been whispering a lot to himself at night, talking to Tessa’s yet-invisible bump.

As soon as he’s sure Tessa’s asleep, the words flow automatically. He talks about everything he wants to, is almost therapeutic talking to his future child, leaving him feeling more rested even when he’s so excited the words just come bubbling out.

She’s eight weeks pregnant now, it’s been about a month since she made the announcement that changed their lives. And still… only the two of them knows. They both decided to wait for a little while longer for reasons they couldn’t put into words.

Their baby is their happy little secret and their favorite topic to discuss when they are alone.

“To our own surprise, no one suspects about you. Or maybe they already know and are nice enough to wait until we decide to announce it.”

It wouldn’t surprise him at all, when they started dating, people waited until they were ready, _well_ , not everyone. He knows is only a matter of time until someone starts digging or their families and friends get to curious.

“I’ve read that you’re the size of an olive now – still minuscule I know, but you’re already making Tessa eat the weirdest stuff.”

“That’s probably my fault,” he grimaces. “I’m the weird eater in the family, you probably get that from me and make your mom want all that stuff.”

Your _mom_.

Tessa Virtue-Moir, mother of their future child.

It’s the best thing he has ever heard in his life.

His heart sizes.

When he started speaking to their baby, it sounded a little foreign, but as the days passed, it became natural to refer to Tessa as a mom. Honestly, he’s been referring to her as mom frequently and he’s a little afraid he’s going to slip up, so he started watching himself around people, with his luck? Not only their families will know, but every person in the entire world.

Shaking his head, he returns to discussing his wife newly found eating habits.

“She’s still trying to be healthy, but you’re working hard, eh? She’s been eating everything that’s salty and vinegary, chips mostly. Oh, and sour gummy worms. She used to hate those, but now? We can’t go grocery shopping and come home without at least a few bags. It’s weird, she’s typically a sweet lover.”

He actually caught her sitting at the breakfast bar, eating peanut butter with pickles, at 2 a.m. He couldn’t contain himself, he laughed. She tried to glare but end up laughing with him.

“But we need to have a serious talk. I didn’t think we would need to have that so soon, but it’s important, ok? You’ve been a little mean” he scolds.

“Tessa has been feelings nauseous all the time and throwing up a lot and you’re using her body as a home right now, so maybe you could be a little nicer?”

He glances at Tessa, sleeping profoundly, mouth slightly open.

“When she’s feeling bad, she gets a little cranky, so let’s try to let mommy feel better.”

She has been having a tough time. She’s always so polite and kind but unfortunately her patience rans out quicker than before, put the whole throwing up thing in the mix and you have an unpredictable moody Tessa.

Tessa’s frustrated. She often remarks that whoever named vomiting during pregnancy ‘morning sickness’ had it easy, because she gets sick at any point during the day. And it’s also hard to hide from people. She already had to leave in the middle of a meeting twice.

He’s the only one who knows her secret, so he comprehends why she’s so irritable sometimes.

“There are other tells, of course. For example, she told me her breasts are tender, I actually offered a massage to help, but she refused,” he chuckles. “Wait… is this appropriate to discuss with your child? I don’t think you can understand me, but still…”

“But in case you do, I hope you know that despite all the not so pleasant effects, we’re so happy that you exist. I don’t even know how I’m going to contain my excitement for the next several months, I probably won’t. But I just can’t wait,” he stated.

He’s really surprised no one said anything, because he nor Tessa seem to be able to stop smiling, he was right, his face hurts from smiling so much. This feels amazing. His wife practically beaming at him is something he’s sure he will never grow tired of.

Of course she still scowls at him too, especially if their baby has been giving her a hard time. He wishes he could help, make it stop. But she’s always quick to assure him that it’s all worth it.

“I just want this to be a wonderful experience for us.”

He worries about her sometimes. She’s healthy and so is their baby, but something could go wrong and he doesn’t think he could handle. He really should stop browsing pregnancy stuff on the internet.

* * *

 

Tessa stirs beside him. He can see her eyes slowly opening in the dim light of the bedroom.

Her gaze meets his in the dark.

“Need to pee,” she murmurs.

She gets up to go to the bathroom. As soon as she’s back on the bed she cuddles into his side.

“You should be sleeping,” she says as she places a kiss on his shoulder.

“I know… I tried. Too much on my mind,” he signs.

“This way you’re gonna end up needing more sleep than I do,” she laughs softly.

She’s probably right. He has been staying up a lot these days. If he wasn’t talking with their baby, he was watching the practice videos, analyzing every movement made by the skaters.

If he keeps this up he won’t be much help to her in a sleep deprived state. He knows Tessa doesn’t like to see him work himself into the ground. And that won’t do any good on his plan to help relieve her of some stress.

By the time he remembers to respond, Tessa has already fallen sleep again, getting all the sleep she can get it. He should probably follow her.

Before closing his eyes he shoots a warning glare in the direction of their baby “Be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the baby's still a secret.  
> I was actually planning on people finding out about the pregnancy in this chapter but then I just thought it would be nice for them, you know?  
> Oh, well, maybe next chapter.  
> And in case anyone is wondering, the cravings can start in the first few months, they are usually about a specific flavor, like spicy, sour or fruits and vegetables in general and water, a lot of water.  
> I don't know any of this from experience, so if it's wrong, forgive me (My friend got pregnant and I did a lot of research and there's always the internet, but still).  
> I hope you guys enjoy, thank you for your time!


	3. Month 3

**Month 3**

 

They just went to a doctor’s appointment and when they got back an hour ago, even though it’s mid-afternoon, Tessa felt tired and she fell into a slumber on the couch when they settled on it.

He’s been watching Tessa sleep, her breathing steady. He’s still amazed by the depths of her strength, her heart. Still amazed they soon will have a child that is _theirs_.

There was a time he thought this would never happen, that it would never be the right time for them. That they would be _just_ friends forever. And he was fine with that. Really. But when he pictured his family, Tessa was always the one beside him. He couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

When they got together, they tiptoed around the subject of what their future looked like, but the baby talk was never brought it up by either of them. They were still trying to figure it out their own relationship.

When they got engaged, they danced around the subject. And one night, while they were in bed, Tessa looked at him and said she wanted one. No when. She just said she wanted one. He nodded and said _me too_.

How far they’d come.

“I’m not sure we can talk undisturbed. Tessa has been waking up often suspiciously, I think she’s on to me,” he says.

Scott takes his eyes off of her, looks instead at the photo placed on the coffee table.

“We saw you today,” he whispers. “I saw you on the grainy black and white screen today, your heartbeat so strong and fast. You’re really there, eh?”

A sob almost escapes him, he chucks. Is this what parenthood has turned him into? The baby isn’t even here yet and I’m already a total sap.

* * *

 Before they went to the first ultrasound appointment, Scott was a nervous wreck. While he couldn’t stop shaking his leg or touch his hair, Tessa went quiet. She was worried and even though he tried to reassure her, he doesn’t think he was much better.

But when their baby showed up the screen, her expression changed completely, her eyes had tears threatening to escape and a look of awe etched across her face, the gentleness so clearly present in her eyes.

His eyes were transfixed on the tiny flickering thing he saw on the screen. Until he heard Tessa cry. The sound she made was barely audible but his ears picked up the sound immediately.

He turned to her then, his smile brighter than ever, kissing her forehead and her cheeks, brushing away her tears.

“That’s our baby,” she murmured.

“That’s our baby,” he said, nodding.

When it was over, the doctor explained a few things, and he tried to listen to everything, _he swears_ , but the photo in his hands was so distracting. Beside him Tessa nodded along with what the doctor had said, he was sure Tessa was taking in every word. He never wanted to stop staring at it.

* * *

 “You were very blurry, which it’s why I couldn’t make out whose features you’ll have just yet. But it doesn’t matter, you have pretty good genes, so I know for a fact you’re going to be a good looking baby.”

He gazes at Tessa and since she draped her legs across his, he starts gently stroking her calves and feet.

“I hope you have her eyes though, they have this gorgeous green tone. It’s fascinating how they change color depending on the lighting.”

When he told her all this years ago in the middle of that interview she didn’t say anything back, but he could see she was trying hard not to smile. He had slipped up _again_. He couldn’t help it, he loved her, _loves_ her. He could never hide that from the world, even if their careers depended on it.

“But it’s ok if you don’t, there are so many other fascinating features and traits you can inherit. Your mom is so much more than just her looks, you know?”

He thinks back to all the accomplishments Tessa has made during the course of her lifetime. He’s so grateful that he was able to watch her become the woman she is today. She was always able to do anything she puts her mind to.

He leans back, careful not to wake Tessa.

“And we can mix up a little, her intelligence and heart with my wit and creativity, what do you think?”

His gaze falls on Tessa’s stomach. It’s weird that today they got visual evidence that this is real, that this is happening and yet her stomach hasn’t displayed any signs. No bump yet. Just her well defined abdominal muscles. But Tessa has started to wear some loose clothes to not draw attention to her physique nonetheless.

He can’t even remember why they decided to not tell anyone.

Well, when they discovered they wanted to enjoy the moment in private, before others, in this case in particular - the press - found out about it. And then, they wanted to make sure the pregnancy and baby were okay.

Now? Now he doesn’t know what’s keeping them from telling everyone. Everything is great. Tessa and the baby are both fine. Perfectly fine. And he feels guilty now for keeping something so important from the people he cares about.

“Everyone will be so excited to know about you, little one,” he says. “I think it’s normal to keep secrets when you’re a concerned parent and they’ll probably understand we were just trying to protect you, make sure everything was okay.”

They were a family way before Tessa and Scott got married and he’s sure their parents will be very happy for them. He also distinctly remembers his mother plastering him with questions after their honeymoon of when they would start trying because she wasn’t getting any younger and she wanted grandchildren while she could still play with them, just a little dramatic.

Oh, their baby was in for ride.

“Our family will be so excited. You’re going to be so loved, I can feel it,” he says smiling.

He looks at Tessa’s chest, fascinated by the gentle rising and falling that indicated she’s still sleeping. He still can’t believe they created a little human begin. That soon their baby will be here _with them_. Oh, he has so much already planned, so many things he hopes for their baby.

“I can’t wait to have you here for us to create all this memories with you.”

He feels Tessa waking up again.

“I love you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Hope you had an amazing day!  
> I think it's cute they have been able to enjoy their little secret, but as you guys can see, Scott want to tell everyone.  
> I'm still thinking if they will tell their parents or Scott's gonna slip up (maybe Tessa, for a change). I'm letting the ideas cook for a while...  
> I thought it would be nice having this chapter focused on their first time seeing their baby.   
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's me again!  
> This idea came to me after I watched a video of a baby in the belly responding to the father's voice. And then I imagined Scott's face lit up with joy, feeling and seeing their baby responding to the sound of his voice. I dunno. We don't even know for sure if they are together (of course they are), but I already gave them a baby. Deal with it.  
> I'm thinking about writing one chapter for each month.  
> Also, I want to thank all of you for your kindness.  
> I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for your time.


End file.
